The Lone Jedi
by masterziggy77
Summary: The Clone Wars have now reached the home of two loner Jedi, where they make a very successful catch: Asajj Ventress. Obi-Wan and Ahsoka go to arrest her, but the evil Count Dooku is plotting her rescue, and Jim's son is teaching Ahsoka a mystery of the Force that challenges her own beliefs. (a revised version of Ahsoka meets Jack from my other page, Trucker 77, I do own both pages)
1. Part 1: The Lone Jedi

STAR WARS

The Clone Wars

The Loner Jedi

**As the war tears through the galaxy, some systems join sides, some stay neutral and out of the war, and some offer aid to both sides. Some immigrant ranchers on the planet Ylesia are making an outstanding profit from selling crops and meats to the Republic to support the Clones. A vital source that Dooku plans to eliminate.**

Asajj Ventress answered a call from Count Dooku. "Yes, Master?"

"The farmers on Ylesia destroyed the droids I sent to eliminate them," said Dooku. "I need someone to take care of them that they will not be able to defeat."

"I just rescued the Viceroy after fighting two Jedi, and I'm being sent to kill two farmers?" said Ventress.

"I need to make an example of them to make the colony submit to us," said Dooku. "So leave now, and make it quick. I have other assignments I need you to tend to."

"Yes, Master," said Ventress.

Sometime later, Ventress arrived at Ylesia. She took a private ship and one battalion of droids with her. She landed near the ranch, which was an enormous size and covered in red and violet vegetable crops, and next to those a pasture of reeks. She approached the house as the droids exited their ship. The Besalisk ranchers were on their way to do some work when they noticed her. One looked at the other and nodded, the other going back inside nonchalantly.

"Are you the owners of this establishment?" asked Ventress.

"Yes, and who might you be?" asked the rancher.

"A messenger for the Separatists, here to tell you that your ranch will no longer be serving the Republic." Ventress then activated one lightsaber and swung at the rancher, but she was surprised by a push from the Force.

When she looked, a human man walked around the house and stared at her. He was average height, with light brown hair, and a beard and mustache. "Is there a reason for you giving my friends a hard time?"

"A Jedi!?" said Ventress when she looked at him. "Impossible!"

The man took a lightsaber off his belt. "The name's Jim. Former Jedi Master," he said as he activated his lightsaber's green blade.

"Now let's see if you can even use it," she said as she pulled out her second lightsaber, activated it and charged at Jim.

Jim blocked a swing from above, then one from below, and then held his blade up to block both of Ventress' blades. They held for a moment, then he pushed her back and started walking towards her as they continued colliding blades. Ventress spun and swung under Jim who jumped overtop of her, landed, and raised his lightsaber to block swings from Ventress. They began colliding blades again, Ventress turning a couple circles before she faced Jim and brought both lighsabers down onto his, starting a lock.

"You're starting to look frustrated, my dear," said Jim.

"You won't be so prideful when my droids crush your rancher friends," said Ventress.

Jim pushed her back. "Yeah, about them…"

Ventress looked over the hill, noticing the top halves and heads of her droids flying. And then a teenage boy jumping over the hill and landing, running up to her and Jim, holding an orange-bladed lightsaber. "Well that wasn't quite as difficult as you said it'd be," he said to Jim.

"Eh, she's not that much more challenging," said Jim. Ventress became angry and charged at the boy, who rolled to the side, dodging a stab from Ventress. "Nice roll, Jack."

"Master and Apprentice, not a fight I haven't been in before," said Ventress.

"Maybe," said Jack. "But try going against father and son. Much harder."

Jim then charged at Ventress who blocked his swing, then one from Jack. She started backing up, but was forced to turn and block a few swings from Jack before turning back to block Jim's swings. Jack swung at her back and then at her stomach while Jim blocked two swings aimed at his sides. Ventress then turned a circle and blocked swings from both Jedi, backing up a few more feet before turning and running towards her ship.

Jim jumped in front of her and they exchanged some hits, Jack following and getting blocked as he tried to hit Ventress in the side. Ventress kicked Jack back and then Force Pushed Jim into the side of a barn. Jack got back to her right away and continued the fight. Jim stood up and glanced down, noticing a rope used by the ranchers. He used the Force to toss the end off it towards Ventress, wrapping it around her right hand as she tried to swing at Jack. Jack swung at her again, Ventress blocking with her left lightsaber before it too was caught with the other end of the rope. Jim started pulling Ventress back with the Force as she tried to resist, Jack taking to opportunity to Pull Ventress' lightsabers away. Jim then used the Force to wrap the rest of the rope around Ventress' torso and arms, then let go, causing her to fall to the ground immobilized.

"Never mess with a father-and-son team, Sith," said Jim as he and his son bumped fists.

Obi-Wan Kenobi was aboard a Jedi cruiser when he got a call from the Jedi Council. "You requested me, Master?" he said.

"Yes," said Yoda. "Gotten word, we have, from Jim Tetevor. Captured Ventress, he has."

"Jim?" said Obi-Wan, surprised. "I haven't heard from him since a year after Qui-Gon's death."

"He said he has some terms for releasing Ventress to our custody," said Master Windu. "We would like you to go to Ylesia to find out these terms, and hopefully bring Ventress back to the capitol."

"Yes, Master," said Obi-Wan. "I will report back when I have word of the terms."

"Thank you, Master Kenobi," said Yoda. The transmission was then disconnected.

Anakin walked in at the same moment with his Padawan, Ahsoka. "Did I hear that right? Ventress has been captured?" he asked.

"Seems so," said Obi-Wan. "I've been sent to negotiate the terms for turning her over to the Jedi."

"Well who has her?" asked Ahsoka.

"A former Jedi that moved to Ylesia soon after his expulsion," said Obi-Wan.

"Expulsion? What for?" asked Ahsoka.

"It's… kind of complicated," said Obi-Wan. "He was experimenting with control of the Force and in doing so broke the Jedi Code."

"What kind of experiments?" asked Ahsoka.

"Yeah, I'm kind of interested too," said Anakin.

"Well I don't have much time now, but I'll explain it to both of you when I return," said Obi-Wan.

"Wait, Master," said Anakin. "Shouldn't you take backup? This is Ventress we're talking about."

"I would, but you were summoned back to Coruscant, remember?" said Obi-Wan.

"Oh, right," said Anakin.

Ahsoka volunteered, "I'll go."

"I don't know, Snips," said Anakin. "She nearly beat you and Master Luminara when she broke out Gunray."

"You heard Master Unduli," said Ahsoka with a smirk. "I saved her from Ventress, and I may need to save Master Kenobi if she gets loose."

"I wouldn't mind the company either, I'm ok with her coming," said Obi-Wan.

"Is that wise, Master?" Anakin asked Obi-Wan.

"I think it is," said Obi-Wan. "I'll take it as a chance to correct any mistakes you've made in her training."

"Very funny," said Anakin. And with that, Ahsoka and Obi-Wan took two small ships and set for Ylesia.

Jim and Jack kept Ventress in a barn stall that she couldn't break out of. Jack stood in the doorway to keep guard. "Do I not even get some food or water? You wouldn't want me to starve to death before the Jedi get here!"

"Calm down, they'll be here soon," said Jack. "Besides, I don't think you'd have much fun telling everyone how you were spoon-fed by a teen that whooped you at a lightsaber duel. Especially since it'd be harder to convince others of my skill when I'm not an official Jedi.

"If you're not an official Jedi, then where'd you get the lightsaber? And an orange-bladed one at that."

"Let's just say my dad was in the process of creating a second one before he left the Order. As far as the orange blade, that's a story I only tell those I think deserve to know."

"And why wouldn't I deserve to know?"

Jack walked into the barn and looked at Ventress. "Because you serve the side of murderers and tyrants. You don't ask, you demand, and if someone has the courage to tell you 'no,' you run to your Separatist friends, take an army of their droids and kill everyone associated with the one that said 'no.'"

"Well why should I let someone weaker than me tell me yes or no?"

"Killing those who oppose you doesn't make you stronger than them, it makes you much weaker. All it shows is that you have to be in control, or your life is meaningless." Ventress glared at Jack with a seething rage that he could see in her eyes. "Case and point." He then moved back to the door to keep watch.

Obi-Wan and Ahsoka came out of hyperspace, detached their ships from the hyperspace rings, then descended onto Ylesia. They flew over the ranch and landed in a large pasture close to Ventress' ship.

Obi-Wan got out of his ship, followed by Ahsoka and R2, and they walked to meet Jim as he walked out of the ranch house. "Hey, Obi-Wan! What the hell is on your face?" said Jim.

"Same thing you've had on yours the entire time I've known you," said Obi-Wan.

"Haha, come here you!" said Jim as he clutched Obi-Wan in a tight hug and attempted to lift him. "Wow, you've certainly grown up after all these years," said Jim after he released Obi-Wan. "How's that apprentice of yours?"

"He's a Knight now," said Obi-Wan.

"Wow, guess you didn't screw him up after all," said Jim jokingly. "This your new Padawan?" he asked, gesturing to Ahsoka.

"Actually, this is Ahsoka, Anakin's Padawan," said Obi-Wan.

"Pleased to meet you, Master Jedi," said Ahsoka as she shook hands with Jim.

"The name's Jim. Haven't been a Master for almost ten years now."

"Oh, my apologies."

"Don't sweat it. So, shall we go see our catch of the day?" said Jim.

They walked to the barn, Jack first noticing Ahsoka, unintentionally staring for a second. "Jack, this is Master Obi-Wan Kenobi, and…"

"Ahsoka Tano," said Ahsoka. "Nice to meet you…"

"Jack," said Jack nervously. "Jack Tetevor."

They all four walked inside to where Ventress was sitting. "Oh great, now I'm a public display," said Ventress.

"Oh, just wait till the entire Republic sees you on trial for all the crimes you've committed," said Ahsoka.

"Ahsoka, call the cruiser and ask them to come pick us up," said Obi-Wan.

"Right away, Master," said Ahsoka.

"Mind if I walk with you?" asked Jack.

"Sure, why not," said Ahsoka.

The two walked to Ahsoka's ship, R2 flying back into his spot to send the transmission. "Admiral Yalaran," said Ahsoka when the Admiral appeared, "we've confirmed Ventress is here, so go ahead and proceed to Ylesia for pick-up."

"We'll set course immediately, Commander Tano," said the Admiral before the transmission ended.

"Commander," commented Jack. "So you're not just a Padawan."

"It's because of the war," said Ahsoka. "It's given me an early chance to be a leader."

"Must be scary, holding the entire fate of a battle in your hands."

"I'll admit it gets nerve-racking sometimes, but I'm getting better at it."

"So you're Anakin Skywalker's apprentice?"

"Yep. He's a pretty good master. I'm learning a lot from him. What about you? Your father's a former Jedi, so shouldn't you be in the Jedi Temple?"

"I would like to, but ever since I was little I wanted to be trained by my dad. I was five when he got expelled."

"If you don't mind me asking, what was he expelled for?"

"Promise you won't freak out like the other Jedi did?"

"I promise."

"He taught himself how to use Dark Side abilities."

When Ahsoka heard this, she froze for a few moments.

"Have you heard back from Ventress?" asked Dooku.

"No sir," said one of the droids. "I can't get ahold of her droids either."

"Set course for Ylesia," ordered Dooku. "Something's going on down there, I know two farmers would never be able to resist my droids, much less my apprentice."

"Yes sir," said a droid.

Dooku then took his seat and activated a transmitter. General Grievous appeared after a few moments. "What is it, Count?" he asked.

"Ventress was sent to Ylesia and hasn't yet returned, and her droids haven't contacted us either," said Dooku. "I'm en route to Ylesia right now, and I need you to meet me there for backup. There might be something down there that was too much for her to handle, possibly some Jedi."

"I'll meet you there, and show the hairless wench how to kill a Jedi," said Grievous before he ended the transmission.

"Wait, Dark Side powers, like those used by the Sith!?" said Ahsoka as she walked through the fields with Jack.

"Yes," said Jack. "But your reaction is like the others just because you heard 'Dark Side.'"

"Probably because the Dark Side is what Jedi are supposed to resist," said Ahsoka. "It's not something they should…"

"Use?" interrupted Jack. "You need to think about the powers of the Force as tools and not define them by bad or good. Think about lightsabers. The Jedi and the Sith both use them, correct?"

"Correct."

"What makes the Sith lightsaber bad?"

"Well the first thing that comes to mind is the red blade."

Jack held out his arm and concentrated. Ahsoka watched, and was slightly disgusted, when one of Ventress' lightsabers fell out of Jack's arm.

"Ok, first off, how did Ventress' lightsaber get into your arm?"

"Oh," chuckled Jack. "I guess this is the first time you've seen that, since only ma and my dad can perform that trick. Our ancestry isn't all human. One of my ancestors was part of a species that's now extinct. That species had very small molecules that made up their body, so they were able to bend them through any seemingly solid object if they had really good concentration. But unless we concentrate just right we're as solid as everyone else."

Ahsoka hesitated for a second. "I don't know if that's awesome or disgusting," she said. "N-no offense."

"None take, it makes sense. Not everyone sees a person store a lightsaber inside their arm. Speaking of which, hold this," said Jack as he handed Ahsoka the lightsaber. She held the weapon and looked it over, but Jack could tell by her expression that she still regarded it as a tool used to kill. "You still think of it as a murder weapon."

"That's kind of what that bog witch uses it for," she said.

"Turn it on," he said. Ahsoka activated the lightsaber. "It feels just like your lightsaber, minus the difference in your hilts. It's the same weight, you can wield it the same, it's just colored red because of a red crystal in the hilt, just as yours is…"

"Green."

"Ok, green. Same tool, different color. You could easily use this lightsaber to replace your own, right?"

"Yeah, I guess I could," said Ahsoka as she deactivated the lightsaber.

"It's the same with Dark Side powers. It's the person that wields the power, not the power itself."

"Well, that sort of makes sense. I once fought General Grievous, and he uses lightsabers stolen from Jedi he's murdered."

"Exactly, those weapons aren't bad, they're used by a bad person."

"Eh, I'd consider Grievous more of a droid."

"Why's that?"

"He's mostly metal limbs and body. But he's still dangerous."

"And you fought him?"

"Well, sort of. I didn't hold up too well, I'll admit."

"Well you're still a Padawan, you'll get your experience."

"Hey, you're not that much older than me, plus I've been trained at the Jedi Temple, and on the battlefield," said Ahsoka with a prideful smirk.

"Oh well then, let's make you a Master already," said Jack, sarcastically with a smile.

"Don't challenge me," said Ahsoka, jokingly.

"Maybe I will sometime," said Jack. They then smiled playfully at each other.

Jim and Obi-Wan sat in Jim's kitchen. They'd talked about all Obi-Wan has gone through since Qui-Gon's death and taking Anakin on as an apprentice. Jim had also told Obi-Wan about how he was able to train Jack and put his training to use with gangs of pirates trying to steal crops and reeks from the ranchers, who had given Jim and Jack the extra home on the ranch soon after Jim's wife had passed away.

"... As long as we keep the pirates away and do a little work, they said we can keep this house at no charge," said Jim as he took Obi-Wan some juice. "This is from the red kist roots, it's really good."

Obi-Wan sipped some of the drink. "You're right, it is," he said. "So how does Jack take to your 'unique' style of using the Force?"

"He uses it and believes in it the same as I do," said Jim. "He is kind of reckless, as most Padawans are, but he'd never misuse his power."

"That's good to hear," said Obi-Wan. "So I do have to ask, you had terms for giving Ventress to us, what were they?"

"I was getting to that, actually," said Jim. "Although Jack's come really far as a Jedi, I still believe he needs the guidance of someone that's a member of the Jedi Order. He needs more experience than just protecting a few ranchers from pirates, and I believe this war could give him that."

"The war isn't something we would call a training course, Jim," said Obi-Wan. "It's actually causing more than its share of issues within the Order."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean that the way it sounded," said Jim. "To put my terms simply, I would just like to have Jack become a part of the Order, and hopefully become apprenticed. I've taught him almost all I know, and I know there's much more knowledge out there for him."

"Well, I'll see what I can do. He helped with subduing Ventress, so he does have some points working for him."

Jim raised his cup. "Well then, to the Jedi Order."

"To the Order," said Obi-Wan. They tapped their glasses and drank their refreshments.

"I will take the first ship to the planet," said Count Dooku to Grievous as they walked to the hangar. "Follow me with a battalion of droids, but do not engage anyone or anything until I give you the order."

"Yes, Count," said Grievous with a cough. "Get the troops ready," he yelled at a droid.

"Yes sir," said the droid.

Dooku took his solar sailor to the planet below. While inside Jim's house, Obi-Wan saw a scanner of Jim's pick up an incoming ship.

"Jim, there's a ship incoming," said Obi-Wan.

Outside, Jack and Ahsoka saw the ship land, however they were too far away to be spotted by it. "That's Dooku's ship!" said Ahsoka.

"Oh, I've heard of him," Jack said excitedly. "He trained my dad's cousin, Qui-Gon Jinn."

"He's a Sith Lord now," said Ahsoka. "He leads the Separatists, and he's now Ventress' master."

"Wait, Master Dooku?" said Jack surprised.

"Yes, Master Dooku has turned, I'm afraid," said Obi-Wan, who was coincidentally having the same conversation with Jim as Ahsoka was having with Jack.

"What should I do?" asked Jim as he noticed Dooku approaching the house.

"I'll hide," said Obi-Wan as he snuck into another room. "If he engages you, I'll step in, but odds are he doesn't know you're here, and he may try to turn you to his cause as he attempted on me once. If he does that, chit chat with him as a distraction and maybe we can deliver him AND Ventress to the Republic."

"I'll see what I can do," said Jim. There was a knock on the door from Dooku that Jim went to answer. "Oh," he said, acting surprised. "Master Dooku! Hot damn, I haven't seen you since just after Qui-Gon's death."

"Yes, yes, Master Tetevor, it has been far too long," said Dooku. He was surprised to discover that Jim was there, unaware that Obi-Wan was also. "May I ask to come in?"

"Yes, yes, certainly," said Jim. "Can I get you something to drink?"

"No thank you," said Dooku. "I have some business in which you maybe able to help me."

"What might that be?" asked Jim.

"An associate of mine has gone missing on a recent mission to this area of the planet. Have you happened to see her?"

"Her? What does she look like?"

"She's a young Dathomirian female, and she carries two lightsabers."

"Oh, so you took on a new Padawan?"

"Not exactly, I have left the Jedi Order."

"So what exactly are you training her in?"

"I guess you could say I'm doing the same thing you are with your son. She's an informal apprentice."

"Ah. Well I haven't seen her." Jim glanced back as Obi-Wan started making small movements towards Dooku.

Dooku sensed something was up and that Jim was deceiving him, however he decided he would continue to play along. "I think you know of my true nature, Jim. I actually think you might make a good ally if you were to join me."

"Why is that?"

"You've seen how naive the Jedi are. They didn't accept your use of the Force, and they expelled you once you came forward with your relationship to your late wife."

"Yes, I know. But I still believe in the Order. I prepared myself for expulsion, I was just hoping that the Council would change the Code after they heard what I had discovered."

"I have come to realize that the Jedi will not change. They're stuck in their current state of mind, and they will not change their ways, even when a skilled Jedi, such as yourself, provides evidence that the rules CAN change."

"Regardless of what the Council did to me, I remain loyal to them. I will help them when they need me too, and if one day they allow me to return to the Order, I won't hesitate to do so."

"Haha, and why would they call on an expelled member for help?"

"Possibly for catching Sith Lords, such as you and your apprentice, who is actually tied up in the rancher's barn."

Dooku grew angry at this information, although he had known that Jim was hiding something. "I knew you were deceiving me from the beginning," he said. "And I know you're attempting to take me hostage also, Master Kenobi!" Dooku then turned around and Force Pushed Obi-Wan against the wall.

Jim immediately activated his lightsaber and pointed it at Dooku. "Hold it, Dooku," he said. Obi-Wan activated his lightsaber and the two Jedi stood ready to take on the Sith Lord. "You were the one Jedi besides my own Master that I looked up to. Why would you betray the Order?"

"I have my reasons, as you have yours," said Dooku. He then took out his lightsaber, aimed it upwards, and activated the blade. He looked back and forth between the two Jedi to see who would lunge first.

**End of Part 1, watch for Part 2: Ventress' Rescue**


	2. Part 2: Ventress' Rescue

Ventress' Rescue

**After a surprise from two lone Jedi on Ylesia, Separatist assassin Asajj Ventress is quickly defeated and held captive by Jim and Jack Tetevor. After Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi and Padawan learner Ahsoka Tano went to Ylesia to arrest the criminal, Count Dooku and General Grievous made their way to Jim's home to see what took their much-needed assassin.**

"This isn't good," said Ahsoka as she and Jack watched from the field. "Not only are we outnumbered, but our ship will arrive soon and be ambushed by the Separatist fleet!"

"Can't we just send a transmission to tell your ship to wait?" asked Jack.

Ahsoka thought for a second as she analyzed the situation. "Possibly, but I need R2 to send the transmission, and he's inside my ship, on the other side of the droids."

"I know how to sneak around them," said Jack. "Follow me!" The two turned around and Ahsoka followed Jack.

Inside, Jim, Obi-Wan, and Dooku were still waiting for one to make a move. Jim and Obi-Wan were circling Dooku, lightsabers pointed at him, while Dooku stood still, eyeing the two Jedi and holding his lightsaber straight up, prepared to block the first swing or make it. Jim walked behind Dooku, then raised his hand where Obi-Wan could see, then began tapping his index finger and thumb together. This was an old signal that only he and Obi-Wan understood. In concordance with the signal, Obi-Wan and Jim stabbed at Dooku at the same time, Dooku using Force Repulse to blast both of them against the walls.

"A valiant attempt, but you'll have to do better than that to defeat me," said Dooku.

Both Jedi charged Dooku, who blocked a swing from Obi-Wan on his left and Jim on his right, repeating this pattern a few times in different directions before holding his weapon sideways and locking with both the Jedi's lightsabers.

Ahsoka and Jack were running around the back side of the farm, but Grievous was walking towards Jim's and Jack's house to help Dooku. Ahsoka and Jack didn't see him, but he saw them and cackled. "Ah, brave young Jedi," he said.

"R2," said Ahsoka as she approached her ship, "we have to contact Admiral Yalaran and tell him to stay back before he gets ambushed by the Separatist fleet."

R2 beeped to indicate he understood, then turned his head and let out a frightened howl. Ahsoka and Jack turned around to see Grievous. "Ah, the youngling who thought she could best me with her blade," he said with a cough. "Ready to lose your rematch?" he asked as he activated two green lightsabers.

"Not today, you asthmatic tinnie," said Ahsoka as she activated her lightsaber, holding it backwards as she normally did. Jack activated his as Ahsoka jumped into battle. Grievous swung his left saber at her, was blocked, then he brought both sabers down onto hers and started a lock, broken when Ahsoka slid underneath his legs. Jack then joined the fight, Grievous swinging at Jack with his left saber, and Ahsoka from behind with his right.

He then turned and swung over Ahsoka's head, blocked some swings from Jack, and a few more from Ahsoka. He swung at Jack with both sabers, Jack blocking one than the other, then Jack took a smack to the head from Grievous' steel elbow before Grievous swung at Ahsoka with both lightsabers, Ahsoka blocking one, ducking the other, and then flipping her saber into a standard grip to block Grievous when he brought both lightsabers down. They held the lock for a moment before Grievous heard Jack grunt as he jumped, almost bringing his lightsaber down onto Grievous' head, but being blocked by both of Grievous' lightsabers, which sent him flying back a few feet before landing. Ahsoka then jumped over Grievous and landed by Jack, both Jedi standing ready for his next attack.

"Such brave young Jedi," said Grievous. "I can't wait to add your lightsabers to my collection, especially one with such a uniquely colored blade."

"No one's going to take this lightsaber away," said Jack.

Inside the house, Dooku was still dueling Jim and Obi-Wan. The duel was moving a little bit faster as they forced Dooku to retreat outside where he could use the footwork required by his Form II fighting. He blocked Obi-Wan and Jim's swings one after another as he walked backwards, using the Force to throw a rock and hit Obi-Wan next to his eye, forcing him to stay back for a moment. Jim took over the fight and started swinging rapidly at Dooku, requiring the Sith Lord to swing longer and faster than he normally had to. Jim clashed blades with Dooku a few times before he turned in a circle and the two locked sabers.

"You still have your skill, Master Tetevor," said Dooku. "The Jedi lost a valuable asset over something as small as falling in love."

"They haven't lost anything, Dooku," said Jim. "I can still fight for them even if they expelled me." Jim pushed Dooku back, breaking the lock.

"Why would you fight for an Order that exiled you for falling in love, only to have you retire to this area of the galaxy to watch her be slaughtered by those pirates!" said Dooku.

"It's not their fault," said Jim, growing slightly angry. "I failed to protect her, and not a day goes by that I don't regret what happened. But I will not blame the Jedi for what happened."

Jim again charged Dooku, who raised his blade to block several quick swings from Jim. Obi-Wan let his vision clear, then he ran back to the fight, swinging his lightsaber the same time that Jim did, causing a three-way lock.

Grievous was holding back the young Jedi as they moved in sync with each other. After a few blocks, he started a lock with both of them, pushing them back with all his strength after a moment. "Well, the Togruta isn't any more of a challenge than before, but the human puts up a hell of a fight for his age," said Grievous.

"So why don't you give up now before I quit holding back," said Jack with a cocky grin.

"Oh, so you don't want to hold back anymore?" said Grievous with a cackle. "Fine then, I won't either!" He then detached his extra two arms, took out two more lightsabers, and activated their blue blades before he started swinging all four in circles.

"I did not know he could do that," said Ahsoka.

"That's a neat trick," said Jack, slightly intimidated.

"Well come on, younglings," said Grievous.

Grievous charged towards the two Jedi, Jack lunging ahead of Ahsoka to keep Grievous' attention more on him than Ahsoka. Jack swung fast enough to block all four of Grievous' lightsabers one at a time, but he knew too much of this fight would exhaust him. Grievous pulled all four sabers back and swung forward, Jack taking to opening to jump and ghost through Grievous' torso, confusing the General as his lightsabers all hit the ground. Grievous then blocked a couple swings from Ahsoka before twirling his top two and charging at her. Ahsoka blocked a couple before she had to turn, taking a small cut on her upper arm.

Jack saw that she was in trouble, so he Force Pushed Grievous, making him fly forward a few feet and flip over. Grievous immediately got up and turned to Jack. "Bold move, young one," he said as he started twirling his lightsabers.

Inside the barn, Ventress stood up as she heard clanking of metal. A few super battle droids walked in. "Hurry, cut this rope off of me," she ordered. A super droid did as ordered as a regular droid walked in.

"Are you alright, Mistress?" he asked.

"Just fine, now give me your blaster," she ordered.

"What for, Mistress? I need this to defend you from the Jedi."

"I lost my lightsabers, now give me the weapon."

"Ok," said the droid as he handed over the blaster. "I hope the General doesn't get mad at me for… AH!" he shouted as Ventress shot him down and all the other droids in the barn. This was simply to erase evidence that she was kept in a barn, tied with a rope. She then walked out and looked around, noticing Grievous dueling Ahsoka and Jack by the ships. She started running in his direction.

Jack blocked all four lightsabers, one after another, and another. Ahsoka ran at him from the back, Grievous turning and swinging at her with all four sabers, Ahsoka barely blocking them all. Jack jumped in between them and started swinging and starting to force Grievous back before using the Force to push him a few more feet away.

"As skilled as you may be, you'll never defeat me," said Grievous.

"I beg to differ, I'm going to defeat you and take Ventress to the Republic authorities," said Jack.

"I wouldn't be so sure," said Ventress.

"Ah, you got free," said Grievous as he laughed.

Ventress smiled maniacally before Ahsoka pointed her lightsaber at Ventress' neck. "But you won't get far without your lightsabers," said Ahsoka as she smiled victoriously.

"Catch," said Grievous as he tossed Ventress a blue lightsaber. She caught it and swung at Ahsoka as Grievous pulled out another blue lightsaber as to continue the duel with Jack.

Back by the house, Obi-Wan and Dooku were still dueling, the two Jedi making a good challenge for the Sith Lord, but unable to outmatch him. They clashed sabers several times and held a lock for a few moments before Dooku broke said lock and moved back away from the Jedi. They almost charged Dooku, but Jim and Obi-Wan were able to see over the hill where Ahsoka and Jack were caught in their fight.

"Go help them," said Obi-Wan, "I'll hold Dooku off."

"Brave move considering how well you did in our encounter on Geonosis," said Dooku with a grin. Obi-Wan then charged Dooku, clashing lightsabers with the Count but keeping his distance and watching his moves, staying more on the defensive to keep Dooku busy, but watching for a chance to take the offensive. Dooku blocked a few forward swings from Obi-Wan, who was forced to turn around as Dooku circled him. Obi-Wan blocked a swing to his back, then one aimed at his front before starting a saber lock.

"You both made a grave error trying to keep Ventress," said Dooku. "Now you, Tetevor and the apprentices are going to die, all thanks to you!"

"Not today, Dooku," said Obi-Wan. He then broke the lock and charged Dooku, swinging with more speed and precision, putting himself on the offensive.

Jack continued holding off Grievous, but was exhausting himself by fighting harder and constantly switching which side of Grievous he was on. Ahsoka was fighting Ventress, who was becoming easier to fight. Ahsoka ducked a swing, then swung at Ventress a few times before they started a lock.

"You're not as much of a threat without your second lightsaber," said Ahsoka.

"Which I want back!" yelled Ventress before attacking Ahsoka again.

Jim got to the top of the hill and observed the fight briefly. Jack was being outmatched by Grievous, but was able to hold his ground, and Ventress was starting to fight more fiercely against Ahsoka. Jim ran up to Grievous just as he knocked Jack to the ground, and Force Pushed the General back so hard, Grievous had to stab the ground with all four lightsabers and his feet to stop.

"Dad!?" said Jack.

"Go help Ahsoka, now!" said Jim as he prepared to face Grievous. Grievous stood back up and walked to the Jedi. "You messed with the wrong Jedi's son!"

Grievous cackled. "I've killed a lot of Jedi, but this'll be the first for a father/son pair," he said as he started spinning his lightsabers.

Jim jabbed at Grievous, stopping his lightsaber twirling, then started moving towards Grievous, fighting furiously and forcing Grievous back.

Ventress and Ahsoka exchanged a few more hits before Ventress saw Jack coming. She then kicked Ahsoka against a tree and turned to block a swing from Jack. She applied a small amount of Force Push onto Jack who did a backflip to stay in his spot and continue the fight. While they clashed blades, Ahsoka stepped back into the fight, blocking a few hits from Ventress.

Obi-Wan forced Dooku back a few feet with his speedy swordsmanship, Dooku taking a step back and using his free hand to shoot Force Lightning at Obi-Wan, who deflected the blast with his lightsaber blade. This gave Dooku the chance to go on the offensive and start forcing Obi-Wan back. After forcing Obi-Wan back several feet, Dooku used the Force to pull pieces of the roof on Jim's house in between him and his opponent.

"Droids, crush the Jedi!" ordered Dooku as he turned and went towards his apprentice.

The droids started firing at and walking toward Obi-Wan who started blocking the shots with his lightsaber and charging the droids. He started with the line of super battle droids, cutting one in half, slicing diagonally through three before stabbing one behind him.

Ventress blocked a swing from Ahsoka, then from Jack, and Ahsoka again, utilizing Dooku's Form II style which he had passed on to his apprentice, however this was much more difficult for her using one lightsaber instead of two. She blocked a few swings from Ahsoka, then one from Jack, twirling her lightsaber and bringing it down between Ahsoka and Jack's crossed lightsabers, starting a saber lock. Ventress broke the lock by kicking Jack back and attacking Ahsoka more furiously than before. She eventually knocked Ahsoka to the ground, ready to swing down for the kill when Jack blocked her lightsaber with his own.

"Nice move, saving your little girlfriend," said Ventress.

Jack furiously Force Pushed her back several feet, causing her to flip once before regaining her footing. "One: not my girlfriend, and two: she's twice the person you'll ever be, and she doesn't deserve to die like an animal. That's reserved for you!" Jack twirled his lightsaber and held it upwards, ready as Ventress charged at him. They furiously clashed lightsabers, Ventress forcing Jack backwards.

Jim held off Grievous much easier than Jack had, able to block all four lightsabers. With careful timing, Jim also was able to cut off one of Grievous' hands, but unfortunately destroying the lightsaber also. Grievous growled with anger, then closed his left arms and continued the fight with three lightsabers. He clashed blades with Jim over and over for a few moments before slamming all three downward onto Jim's blade, causing a short lock that ended when Jim kicked Grievous in the chest, knocking him back. Jim then went forward quickly and cut off Grievous' top right hand.

Ventress saw this and used the Force to pull the lightsaber to her right hand, activating the green blade. "Now the real fight begins," she said.

"Good, I was getting tired of your slow fighting style," said Jack.

"You're still not getting away from here," said Ahsoka as she stood ready to rejoin the fight.

Ventress then charged both of them, swinging both lightsabers at Jack, then Ahsoka. She then turned her back towards the two, blocking both of them as they swung at her back, then turning and exchanging a few hits with her left lightsaber, then turning to use her right. She used this method a few times over before she was able to turn her back to Jack and kick backwards, sending him flying back a few feet.

Ventress then fought Ahsoka, using each lightsaber independently which exhausted Ahsoka as she was barely able to swing quick enough to block all of the swings. Ventress then swung down with both lightsabers in the same direction, Ahsoka holding her lightsaber outward and standing to the side as the blades collided. Ventress then kicked Ahsoka's extended arm, causing her to drop her lightsaber. Ventress quickly dropped the blue one she was using, then picked up Ahsoka and held her green saber to Ahsoka's throat. Jack stood up in time to notice this, as did Jim and Grievous, which caused both of them to hault.

"Let her go, Ventress!" demanded Jack.

"Give me my lightsabers, and maybe I will," she said.

"Jack, don't do it!" said Ahsoka.

"Do you want me to cut her head off instead!?" threatened Ventress. She then touched Ahsoka's throat enough to cause a burn and make her wince.

Jack then shut off his lightsaber, then held out his arms and concentrated, dropping the lightsabers as they fell and caught them in his hands. "One lightsaber now, the other when you let her go," said Jack. He then looked at Ahsoka, who was starting to get disappointed with him for giving into Ventress' demands, but he signaled to her left with his eyes where Ventress' dropped lightsaber lay.

"Deal, now the lightsaber," demanded Ventress.

Jack used to Force to levitate the lightsaber to Ventress, who took it, then activated it and held both lightsabers at Ahsoka's neck. "Hey, you said you would release her!"

"Like I told you in the barn, why should I let the weak tell me what to do!" said Ventress. "Now, the other lightsaber."

"How do I know you won't kill her when I give it to you!?" demanded Jack.

"It doesn't matter, cause I'll kill her now if I don't get my weapon back!"

Jack hesitated for a moment after seeing Ahsoka's glare. She didn't want him to do it, but she knew if he did, she could use the lightsaber next to her and they could possibly catch her again. She gave a slight nod, so Jack took a step.

"Stop, use the Force. I don't want you trying to help her."

Jack stopped and again levitated the lightsaber to her hand. He then concentrated as Ventress attempted to still decapitate Ahsoka, using the Force to increase his speed, allowing him to run, clutch Ahsoka around the waist, and ghost both of them through Ventress' body and the tree behind her. They hit the ground, Jack releasing Ahsoka, then they rolled and caught their footing, Jack running after Ventress as she tried to run to her ship. Grievous attempted to engage Jim while his attention was elsewhere, but Jim turned in time to fight.

Ventress met up with Dooku as she got to the ships. "Let's get out of here, Master," she said.

"Normally I'd consider this a failure on your part, but seeing as this battle is ultimately a stalemate, I agree," said Dooku. "But mark my words, my apprentice, I will be nowhere near this merciful next time."

"Understood, Master," she said.

They activated the ship and flew low to where Grievous was now fighting Jim, Jack and Ahsoka, but he was able to jump onto the ship before it took off. The Jedi watched their prized catch fly away, deactivating their lightsabers.

A few hours later, the cruiser arrived to pick up the Jedi. "Well, I guess this is goodbye, old friend," Obi-Wan said to Jim.

"Take care, Master," said Jim. "And if I could ask you a favor…"

"No problem," said Obi-Wan.

"If you could ask the Council if they'd accept Jack into the Temple, I would be most greatfull," said Jim.

"Well, I was actually thinking of taking him with me," said Obi-Wan.

"Really!?" said Jack, overhearing the conversation.

"Yes," said Obi-Wan. "I contacted the Council a couple hours ago, and they said that even though Ventress and Dooku got away, you demonstrated a great amount of talent with your lightsaber and with the Force. They also said Jedi Knight Bultar Swan is willing to accept an apprentice."

"AWESOME!" shouted Jack excitedly.

"Well, get your things, and we'll head out," said Obi-Wan.

"This is great!" said Jack to Ahsoka.

"I'm happy for you," she said. "And I want to thank you for saving me. I know you meant well by giving into Ventress, and even though part of me wishes you hadn't, I realize I'd be dead, and she still would've gotten away."

"You're a very brave Jedi, Ahsoka," said Jack. "Willing to give your life for the greater good is a strength a great Jedi needs. And I promise, if I have to let you die to save the galaxy, I will," he said with a wink.

"Ok, but if you let me die, and it accomplishes nothing, I'll come back and kick your butt," she said, returning the wink.

Jack walked up to the gunship after getting his things, his dad stopping him before he got in. They gave each other a hug, Jim saying, "I'm so proud of you, son. You're going to make a great Jedi."

"Thanks, dad," said Jack. "When I make it onto the Jedi Council, I'll try to pass a vote to let you back in as well."

"I'll hold you to that," said Jim.

Jack got into the ship and it took off, father and son exchanging parting glances as the ship disappeared into the sky. Jack's future had now begun, and he was ready to face the challenges ahead of him.


End file.
